Herbst: Sommer und Winter
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Musim panas dan musim dingin itu bertemu saat musim gugur kan? Setidaknya yang canon seperti itu.


**-o0o-**

**Herbst: Sommer und Winter**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Herbst: Sommer und Winter © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | AR | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Siapapun yang melihat kelakuan Eren Jaegar dan Rivaille pasti akan berpikiran mereka itu seperti kucing dan anjing. Tiap hari, tiap ketemu pasti berantem. Kayak pasangan muda yang dilema tentang warna tirai yang bagus. Lelah rasanya..

Atau persepsi yang lebih mendekatinya adalah anjing dan pemiliknya. Aura dominasi serta intimidasi lebih kuat disebarkan oleh Rivaille yang sungguh _clean-freak_, membuatnya terlihat seperti sang pemilik. Aura _submissive_ serta penurut yang sungguh kuat dikeluarkan oleh Eren yang kelewatan polos dan _naive_, membuatnya layak mendapat titel anjing –anak anjing.

Atau kalian mau berpikir hal lain tentang hubungan mereka, silahkan saja. Toh mereka takkan tahu. Mereka terlalu sering larut dalam dunia mereka tanpa mendengar pendapat kaum adam yang menganggap seru perkelahian mereka atau kaum hawa yang selalu berteriak dan mimisan melihat ulah mereka.

Awal hubungan –permusuhan- mereka diawali dengan seorang pemuda naive nan polos itu terlambat masuk upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di sekolahnya dan menunjuk ketua OSIS sekolah tersebut dengan tidak sopannya. Yang secara notabene Rivaille adalah ketua OSIS.

Ia mendapat hukuman membersihkan seluruh ruang OSIS –yang sumpah demi apa ini kapal pecah atau ruang OSIS- hingga bersih tanpa partikel debu yang melayang setitikpun. Eren heran sendiri ketika mendengar rumor bahwa ketua OSISnya tersebut itu _clean freak_.

'_Clean freak_ apaan? Ruang OSIS aja kayak kandang kuda!'

Atas gumamannya tersebut, ia mendapat satu ciuman hangat nan basah dari sepatu Rivaille yang terkotori dengan lumpur.

Eren juga heran, kenapa ketua OSIS-nya harus pendek? Ia mengira -saat upacara- Rivaille hanyalah anak terpintar seangkatannya. Anak pintar pasti maju ke depan untuk memberi pidato `kan?

Maka dari itu ia menunjuk Rivaille dengan tidak indahnya dan berkata kepada teman sebelahnya, "Orang itu pendek ya? Hanya 160 cm saja."

Ia segera mendapat lemparan mic yang tepat mengenai dahi mulusnya.

Sekiranya begitulah awal hubungan _harmonis_ antara Eren dan Rivaille yang selalu mengundang kerumoran yang tidak-tidak di kalangan kaum hawa.

Ketika mereka memperdebatkan sesuatu, suara mereka pasti menghiasi setiap penjuru sekolah dengan suara gema mereka yang indah. Terkadang para guru ingin mengunci mereka di suatu tempat yang kedap suara saja. Tapi tak ada yang berani dengan tatapan kematian(?) dari Rivaille.

Secara singkat dan notabene Rivaille itu di takuti seluruh penjuru sekolah, sekolah tetangga, hingga sampai anak bayi yang tak mengerti apa-apa pasti menangis saat di dekati Rivaille.

Entah kenapa rasanya _ngenes_ gitu..

.

Kalau Rivaille mengerikan, maka Eren menyenangkan.

Ia bocah sungguh polos dan _naive_ yang selalu blak-blakkan dalam berbicara, tak bisa bohong, dan masih berpikiran pendek. Tapi itulah keunikannya dan keunikannya itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh teman-temannya.

Pasalnya Eren merupakan anak supel yang selalu bisa berdaptasi di mana ia berada, tak terkecuali dengan air.

Musim semi selalu diibaratkan orang sebagai musim kebahagiaan. Di mana mereka memulai sekolah baru, hanami bersama keluarga, dan lain sebagainya. Sayang sekali hal itu tak terjadi pada mereka berdua. Dua kepribadian yang berbeda bertemu pada satu musim yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi ironis.

Kalau mau diibaratkan dengan musim, Eren sering disebut musim panas. Di mana ia selalu tampak ceria, aktif, dan berkeringat. Jangan lupakan bahwa suhu badan Eren sering meningkat, tetapi ia tak demam.

Kalau Rivaille sudah pasti musim dingin. Sifatnya yang dingin, ketus, sadis, dan sedikit bumbu misterius selalu menghiasi wajah madesunya. Jangan lupakan juga clean freak-nya yang putih bagaikan salju.

Seharusnya pertemuan mereka itu di musim gugur, bukan musim semi.

Ironis dah..

..

Musim semi di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu menjadi ajang perpisahan mereka setelah setahun mereka lewati layaknya anjing dan pemiliknya. Kali ini Rivaille telah berhasil lolos dari jerat neraka yang bernama sekolah. Ia bebas dan sekarang harus mencari jerat neraka lainnya –yang lebih ganas- alias bekerja atau kuliah.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, saling tatap tapi tak tajam, saling mendalami mata masing-masing dan mencoba berpikir apa yang harus mereka katakan. Eren memutuskan tatapan mereka sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Rivaille dan memanggil namanya, "Rivaille.."

Rivaille menatapnya dengan datar; meminta penjelasan dengan tatapan mata.

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Apa yang harus ia katakan kandas sudah di dalam otaknya ketika melihat mata kelabu Rivaille. Eren _lelah_ dengan pesona Rivaille. Pesona yang selalu membuatnya menuruti perkataan Rivaille.

"Rivaille.. Terima kasih,"

Rivaille mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Mau menghiburku yang sering kali _down_ dengan berdebat bersamaku," Eren tak berbohong. Rivaille memang selalu menghiburnya dengan berdebat bersamanya. Yang terkadang membuat wajah Eren menghangat sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

Rivaille menyeringai, "Hiburan tersendiri bagiku melihat wajahmu yang memerah malu saat pertama kali ku sekuhara,"

Eren tersentak dan wajahnya dengan sukses merona merah bagaikan lipstik Mikasa yang ditemukannya di kolong tempat tidur. Ia ingat beberapa kali memang Rivaille meng-sekuharanya.

Pertama kali Rivaille meng-sekuharanya adalah dengan memegang (meremas) pantat seksinya yang tercetak jelas di celana seragam putihnya. Ketika itu Eren sontak terlonjak dan marah-marah –layaknya gadis PMS- kepada Rivaille dengan wajah memerahnya. Sejak saat itu Eren selalu melilitkan jaket di pinggangnya untuk menutupi pantatnya yang selalu mengundang salah paham dari kaum adam dan sodoran benda seperti tisu dari kaum hawa.

Beruntung tak pakai sarung..

Korban sekuhara Rivaille pada tubuh Eren tak hanya pantat seksi Eren saja. Terkadang pinggang, leher dan nyaris bibir perawannya. Eren bersyukur bahwa bibirnya masih perawan untuk _saat ini_.

"Terkadang aku bermimpi mendengarmu berteriak meminta lebih di bawahku.."

Perkataan ambigu Rivaille membuat Eren kembali ke dunia nyata dan menatap tajam Rivaille yang hanya menyeringai. Ia tak tahu bahwa..

RIVAILLE ITU MESUM.

Ketika Rivaille hendak berbalik, Eren menahannya dengan memanggil namanya. "Ah.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Gumam Eren sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi naik.

Rivaille kembali menyeringai dan melangkah maju hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Eren. "Kau tak perlu memberitahuku, karena aku sudah tahu," Rivaille mencium sekilas bibir lembut Eren sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan pergi.

Eren diam mematung di tempatnya sebelum jatuh terduduk dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah memerahnya.

.

.

.

.

**BIBIRNYA SUDAH TAK PERAWAN!**

**-END-**

A/n:

Makasih yang udah sanggup baca fic gak jelas ini sampai bawah. Makasih banget dan maaf kalau OOC, terdapat typo dan lainnya. Untuk judul, itu bahasa jermannya dari kata musim gugur: musim panas dan musim dingin. Beritahu saya jika salah, saya cuman lihat dari kamus.

Ada yang berminat meninggalkan review?


End file.
